Riverpaw Empire
|- | |} The Riverpaw Empire is an Empire of Blood Elves (and some other guys that don't matter becuse they're not Blood Elves) that stretches from Eversong, to the Ghostlands, to the positions of Falcon Watch, Telaar, Halaa and Firewang Point with formidable forces in the Netherstorm and any other places on the server that Hogger can stick affiliated mobs. The Rebooting of the Sunwell The elimination of the renegade Prince Kael'thas resulted in a swelling of Blood Elven pants throughout the lands. With the falling of their prince, the renegade factions of Blood Elves, not corrupted by the influence of the Burning Legion returned to Silvermoon and swore allegiance to their new Emperor, becuse self-determination is over-rated. Besides, who wouldn't want to follow some guy that they've never heard of? The Emperor declared that those elves who did not return to Silvermoon were to be treated as corrupted collaborators of the Legion and worthy of being headbutted to death. The Emperor also declared on the day that Muru's spark reignited the Sunwell, that the Blood Elves would reclaim all territories, including those lands that Kael'thas's elves capture in outland. He also declared that there would be a cook-out at his place. The populace rejoinced at this decision. The Shattered Sun offensive was declared successful and many who joined the Shattered Sun felt a new found allegiance with the Sin'dorei of Silvermoon because they had no free will and all wanted to follow the sexy Gnoll. This included many non-elven peoples from both the Alliance and the Horde. Using this new found sockpuppets, the Emperor quickly targetted the first domestic threat at his doorstep, Knucklerot and Luzeran. However, he got lost and ended up in Zul'Aman instead, so he decided to wipe that out and hoped that nobody would notice. The Farming of Zul'Aman Though Zul'jin was defeated before Horde RPers could cry all over the forums about it, Zul'Aman was still a haven of Troll forces that the Elves had long fought against. The High Elves had long foguth the trolls, but never been able to beat them due to the Trolls' superior numbers. However, now that 90% of the elven population was dead, the Emperor decided once and for all that he would eliminate them for good. This harsh rhetoric did not find pleasing audiences in Orgrimmar where Vol'jin heavily argued that support for Silvermoon halt immediately, but becuse he was Vol'jin, nobody noticed. Poor Vol'jin. Even words from Sylvannas could not calm the uproar of protest from the Trolls. Thrall attempted to persuade the Emperor to halt such a massive offensive but the Emperor decided that he was both a smally Orc and a Lore chracter and thus didn't matter at all. In response to the Warchief questioning the Emperor's decision, the Emperor sent a large brigade of Elves to Orgrimmar to lower property values. The forces of the Sin'Dorei were massive, swarmed with new NPCs spawned by the Private Server's GM. The Sunblade, Dawnblade, Sunfury and Firewang forces were the first cannon-fodder in line to face the trolls. Through days and nights of endless fighting the Trolls attempted to hold the Imperial forces back but legions upon legions of troops spawning just outside their aggro ranges and effectively sieged in the trolls. Er, Beseiged. Who says "sieged in" anyway? The Emperor ordered a massive bombardment of explosives, purchased from the goblins and delivered on the backs of thousands of disgruntled postal workers and reduced the ruins to ruins. Wait, what? The Trolls were caught completely surprise by the buttseks, but the Emperor did show some mercy. Easily he could have slaughtered every single troll but he spared many of them in his attack. He ordered them to be relocated to Durotar where they would unite with the Darkspear tribe, becuse the two tribes had completely differnt beleifs and nothing to do with each other, and there's no way that the larger and more agressive would pick on the smaller Darkspears who had a history of being everyone's punching bags, oh no. Not that Vol'jin had any say about this anyway. After the destruction of Zul'Aman the Emperor turned to the potential that many areas of Outland had, especially the unstable, crumbly ones. The resources of Outland were barely tapped by the adventurers and expeditionary forces that. That what? I don't know, the sentance just ended there. Anyway, that. While relocating the trolls to work camps, the Emperor sent word to the Scryers, the Falcon Watch, and the Firewing to prepare for a vast force of Blood Elves from silvermoon that would reclaim all the lands that Kael'thas had taken for himself, not that they had any choice in the matter. Its Hogger's way or the highway. The Siege of Firewang Point Firewing Point was a key location for the Empire becuse Hogger hadn't yet zerged Terrokar Forest. The Emperor had sent a force to take the city from the Firewing Elves who were still loyal to Kael'thas. Kil'jaeden, seeking revenge after the Shattered Sun prevented his emergence throught the Sunwell sent High Lord Expandable to besiege Firewing Point. The battalion of elves found themselves surrounded on all sides by remnants of the Legion still in outland. The Arcanists managed to summon enough power from a rift they opened to construct a powerful energy shield around Firewing point, similar to the one that the Kirin Tor did for Dalaran. With this shield, they held off the attack from High Lord Expendable. The Demon's forces were forced to retreat when from Shattrath, the Emperor's massive army arrived with him leading it, becuse there's nobody else in the two worlds who's as mighty as Hogger. The Demons fled, and with the help of the new Loremasters, they summoned the powers of the forest itself to help guard the base. This resulted in them getting a few Arkorra and some spiders. The loremasters plucked the Arkorra and used the silk to make pillows to build a cushion fort Firewing point into a safe haven for the Emperor's forces in Outland. This made no sense, but it was Hogger's idea so they went ahead and did it anyway. Hogger declared that it would be renamed Firewang Point from that point on, becuse he thought it would be funny. And thus it was made so and will be for all time. Or, at least it was, until the GM of the server decided that his base was over-spawnned and full of spammed NPCs and they deleted them all. The Camping of the Telaar Flight Master Upon hearing distress form the Halaani Elves, that the traditional owners of Halaar were attempting to retake Halaa from them, the Silvermoon Empire's forces arrived in Garadar and rallied support to help capture Halaa back from the people who had peacefully lived there for centuries. With the help of Wyvern riders, the Imperial Army managed to take Halaa back then they turned to Telaar itself. The forces of the Empire poured through the vast grasslands of Nagrand and arrived in Telaar, then spent the next six months camping the flight master and the inkeeper, killing them whenever they re-spawned. This won them a lot of support from within the Horde, becuse they justifed their ganking and corpse-camping and griefing under the veneer of it being RP and thus IC, becuse all RP is autmatically good RP. Because Hogger was the GM of the server, he permabanned anyone who complained about it, and soon Telaar became another Blood Elf city in Outland. Besides, silly Alliance shouldn't be allowed to level wherever they want! Netherstorm is Offensive Though the traitorous Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider was defeated back at Magister's Terrace by a lone, incredibly many Gnoll, a substantial standing force of his loyal elves was still in the Netherstorm. That's plural Elves in the singular "was", so maybe it was just a single Elf with split personality or something. The Emperor of Silvermoon could not allow such a large following of Blood Elves have free will and do whatever they wanted rather then follow his awesomeness. The Silvermoon Power Rangers, with the Firewang, Scryers and Blood Knights all converged on the Netherstorm fighting furious battles across the entire region. The forces of Silvermoon and the Traitors clashed at the manaforges. The High Council put especial effort to fortify the Manaforges knowing that such vast sources of arcane power could never be permitted to fall into enemy hands. The Silvermoon Army successfully captured all the Manaforces even the ones that were overrun by the void creatures because there's absolutely no way that Hogger's forces could ever loose a single battle ever. But he's not overpowered at all! Laying siege to Tempest Keep and its satellite structures was not difficult considering the growth of the Dragonriders. The battle had to be abandoned, however, becuse all the Sunfury Blood Elves were wiped out by people doing the daily quest for those bloody attack plans and their stupidly low drop rate. Blood, Death, Etc When the Horde formed the Warsong Offensive and the Forsaken formed the Hand of Vengeance, the Silvermoon Empire formed the Blazing Sword! This made no sense to anyone, but Hogger declared that it woulds be their own factional direct attack against the Lich King, whatever that meant. Allied with the other two military campaigns (But better then them), the Blood Sun Conquest moved more along the lines with the Hand of Vengeance though they were made unaware of the true nature of the Royal Apothecary Society's agenda. Unknown to the Blood Sun Conquest and the Silvermoon Empire, Varimathras had usurped a great deal of power from Sylvannas due to her absence from the Undercity. After the tragedy at Angrathar the Wrath Gate, the Silvermoon Empire and the Emperor joined the Horde Forces in besieging the Undercity. The Silvermoon Army was pivotal in the battle as they were the closest in the area, but it didnt matter becuse Hogger personally Pwnd Varimathas while Thrall and Sylvannas stood around and commented on just how manly he was and how they both wanted to have lots of sex with him, despite being a male Orc and a Zombie respectively. The Emperor successfully installed Aethas Sunreaver as one of The Six of Dalaran, even htough he was one allready. This clever appointment of him to a position that he allready had was a cunning scheme of Hogger's to shove his head into the panel and make sure that there was not a single piece of Blood Elf Lore that didn't have his grubby (river)paw prints all over them. And the people rejoinced. In their rejoincing, the people decided to hold a "Blood Elf Pride" march. However, this was cancelled to to unspecified reasons, possibly related to the GM deleting the amount of NPCs Hogger spawned for it. See also Riverpaw Empire Ranks Category:Articles by Lord Hogger Category:Riverpaw Empire